Shade
by Death Sleepers
Summary: Shade is an outcast, even at Hogwarts. She lusts after one man, Nicholas, she's the servant of one, Voldemort, and she has to seduce one, Pademonium. With her dark past taking hold of her, will Shade survive?
1. Shade's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HP STUFF! Need I say any more when I am on Fan Fiction.net... note FAN FICTION! (lol) Oh yeah, and my French is really bad so if you can help me by giving me some proper French dialect rather than the stuff on www.freetranslations.com then that'd be great!  
  
Chapter One – Shade's Dream  
  
Shade sat on the stone bench with her two best friends, Anne-Marie and Chloe. It was their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the year they started their NEWT studies.  
Shade had long black hair, dark brown eyes and pearly white skin. She was very tall and skinny, possibly too skinny, and unpopular amongst her year. She was usually picked on between the prettier girls who had their heads up in the clouds. Who could have known that even in the wizarding world there was so much discrimination?  
Her friend Anne-Marie was very short. She was the perfect shape for her size, petite and cute. She had short hair that curled in around her shoulders and full rosy lips. She was scared of Shade as much as she loved her. They met in the second year after Anne-Marie transferred from Beauxbatons' Academy. Anne-Marie was a fluent French speaker and found it more difficult saying English words, which plus her height made her a target. Shade had found her in the bathroom, her wrists slit and blood spilt everywhere. After that they became best friends.  
Chloe and Shade had once been mortal enemies. Chloe had once been in the "popular" group, making other lives bad and flirting with everyone. Then one amazing thing happened. In their third year, Chloe had been flirting with the Potions Master and he had asked her to meet him after class. The teacher locked her inside the dungeons for two days straight, feeding her minimal, beating her and eventually raping her. Shade had found her lying naked on the cold floor after obtaining a map mysteriously from her cousin. The Potions Master was sent to Azkaban Prison and Chloe remained in the Hospital Wing for two weeks. In that time, her only visitor was Shade. From then on, Chloe abandoned her popular life in fear and was tied in debt and in friendship to Shade.  
The three girls were shunned by the rest of their year; complete outcasts, but that was the way they liked it. They conducted many potions, charms and spells that were illegal or against school rules. Shade, Chloe and Anne-Marie were the most unlikely trio but they were tied closely together.  
  
Anne-Marie wavered on the seat for a second, her blue eyes fixed on a point in the shimmering lake below. The rest of the year was having an early evening swimming lesson with Professor Flannery.  
'A tidal wave?' Chloe asked, smiling.  
'More like she's conjuring the Giant Squid' Shade said. The water started to shake when a giant tentacle came out of the water and splashed back in. A tidal wave hit the class, knocking them all on to the muddy shore.  
'Vous étiez les deux vrai' Anne-Marie said.  
'I didn't know squid spoke French' Shade laughed.  
'Neither did I' Chloe chuckled.  
'I can speak Squidian!' Anne-Marie cried. A boy sat on the shore with a few friends, laughing at the sight of the muddy teenagers. He suddenly looked up at the three and gave them an almost admiring smile.  
'Do you think he knew it was me?' the French girl asked.  
'My little Annie,' Shade beamed. 'Pandemonium Malfoy may be going out with Suzanne but I promise you these two things: he will date you when they break up and he knows it was you who made his sweetheart all muddy. Now whether he appreciated it or not is another matter.'  
'Oh, I know he does!' Chloe butted in.  
'What? How?' Anne-Marie burst out. Chloe pulled back her wavy brown hair and gave them her usual I-know-everything smile.  
'Well, Hannah and Sam, my old friends, were gossiping and decided for a Gryffindor get together so I tagged along. They were all talking about Pandemonium and Justin said he was getting tired of Suzanne hanging off his arm all the time. He said she was getting too personal ever since they got together last year, so he's going to break it off before Halloween! He also said he had an eye on one of his Hufflepuff admirers!' Chloe informed them, her face bursting with excitement.  
'Hufflepuff! Sacré Bleu!' Annie screamed.  
'Not so loud, you moron!' Shade teased.  
'Je peux crier tout je vous veux le jaune fait face au marsouin' Annie replied. Shade rolled her eyes.  
'What does that mean?' she asked.  
'It means-'  
'Hello girls' came a smooth and charming voice. All three looked up to see emerald green eyes beaming down at them.  
'Pademonium,' Shade said, a little shocked. 'Hello.'  
'Bonjour Annie, je vous peux parler dans privé ?' he asked.  
'That sounds rude' Chloe grinned.  
'Shut up you two!' Anne-Marie scowled before turning to Pandemonium. 'I just need to ask my friends first.'  
'Yes! Oui! Hai! Ja! Sí señor!' Shade exclaimed. 'Which ever language you would like to engage with our little friend here she will be happy to comply now bugger off!' She shoved Anne-Marie to her feet, almost making her collide with the toned male laughing in front of them.  
'Chloe?' Annie begged.  
'Go!' Chloe urged. Shade and Chloe laughed as the 5ft 2inch girl trotted behind Pandemonium Malfoy. Shade pulled her long black hair into a scruffy ponytail.  
'I wonder what he wants' Chloe said. She rubbed her dark skin vigorously and pulled her black school robes around her shoulders.  
'We'd better get back inside at any rate. Your little Gryffindork friends will most certainly be wanting you' Shade teased.  
'And the Slytherins will be desperate to have you back! You know how much they love you' Chloe smirked.  
'Don't push it!' Shade warned, her hand reflexively reaching for her wand.  
'Oh, come on. It's late. We might as well head back to the castle before it gets too late' Chloe sighed. She picked up her sketchbook and tucked it under her arm before taking a few steps across the dewy grass.  
'Coming?' she asked. Shade smiled and got up.  
  
They arrived at the Castle as the sun was setting. Peeves the Poltergeist had thrown several water bombs on steps to the annoyance of the students and was whizzing about laughing at the sodden teens.  
'Smelly little Students  
Need to take a bath  
Got to get a shower  
Or feel Peevies wrath!' he sang, throwing balloons at the swimming class. Shade and Chloe ducked just in time as a red one flew over their heads.  
'You've got to do something about that ghost!' Shade yelled. When they were safely out of the Entrance Hall they glanced at the large open doorways that led to the other hall.  
'Coming to dinner?' Chloe asked.  
'I'm not hungry' Shade said.  
'Suit yourself' Chloe chimed.  
'See you in Potions, then?' Shade asked, feeling lost as her friend wandered towards the fine banquet.  
'Yeah, Potions... right!' she called back and disappeared in the swamp of students.  
Shade glanced around at the other students staring at her. She glared back at them and decided to make her way down to her common room. The Slytherin common room was hidden behind a painting of a knight in black armour. He had long white hair that touched his shoulder blades and a beautifully decorated sword.  
'Battle-worn Basilisk' she said. The knight bowed before her and swung the portrait open. The cold walls of the dungeon comforted her as she wandered inside. The dark green furniture seemed welcoming. She went over to the staircase that spun down in a spiral. The stained glass windows were open, bringing in a cool autumn breeze. The Slytherin common room was down inside the mountain, overlooking the lake. She stopped outside the door with mock-gothic letters on it reading Fourth Year. She entered and immediately shut the door behind her. There was something about being so far down from anyone that frightened her. She was scared, deep down inside. This was the only reason she wasn't popular, though no one else knew it. Shade would have been in Gryffindor, like her parents and her cousin. She would have lived up to her family's expectations if she hadn't been afraid of it. It wasn't that she was afraid of herself, but there was something that was always around her. She flopped onto her bed, the one farthest from the door and stared up at the four-poster ceiling. The dark dormitory seemed to press around her. The windows were open but she felt hot and stuffy. Her eyes soon closed and she was lulled into a restless sleep.  
  
The sound of wind chimes filled her ears. She was walking along a balcony. Her hands brushed the railings. 'Shade...' Shade was a little girl again. Her black hair was flowing in the powerful wind. She looked up. Her mother was smiling at her. Her father was too, and her grandfather. It was strange. She reached forwards and felt her mother's dress beneath her palms. They were all smiling at her. She reached out for them to pick her up but there was an explosion Suddenly there was screaming. Her mother fell to the floor. Shade went slowly up to her and squatted on her knees to see her mother's face. 'Shade, No!' her father yelled. He tried to pick her up but a green light enveloped him. She watched him drop to the floor. She looked back at her mother. Her emerald eyes were wide open. She stared back at her little girl, blood trickling from her lips. She wasn't breathing. A tall man stepped over his mother's body, covering the dead woman in a black cloak. The man slowly crouched down to look at Shade's face. She stared back at him. No tears emerged in her eyes. They held their stare for a moment before Shade let out a horrified scream. Two red slits for eyes were glaring back at her. It was almost snake-like. The face was so sunken like a skeleton and the teeth were filed into points. He gave a cruel smile, the glowing red eyes narrowing.  
'Sere Lestrange you were and are, a servant of the dark lord' the face said. Long bony fingers as cold as ice reached out and grabbed her around the waist. She screamed and cried. The evil thing licked his pointed teeth and put a long nail on her arm. A blazing white light burnt into her skin. Sere, or Shade, screamed in agony as her skin was melted. The red eyes watched with a perverted pleasure as the girl squirmed in his grip. He let go and she fell to the ground. She looked at her arm in horror, seeing a skull branded on her arm with a snake twisted through it.  
  
Shade woke up with a start, sweating and screaming. She looked around the room, noticing everyone else had gone to sleep. The snake and skull on her arm burnt sharply.  
'I'm coming, my lord' she drawled, pulling on some slippers. As she got up, that's when she noticed... the door was open...  
  
a/n: so what do you think? Pretty scary for me to write. I don't know how to make Voldemort scarier but just writing it gave me the creeps... Sorry if it seems Mary Sue or something but give me ideas and I'll try and improve it. 


	2. The Death Eater's Meeting

Chapter Two  The Death Eaters Meeting  
  
Shade jumped back, clutching her chest in fright. Her heart hammered in her ears. She breathed heavily and cautiously slipped on her cloak before fastening a brooch in the shape of a dragon. She put her wand in her pocket and headed towards the door.  
'Lumos' she whispered. Her wand flared up in a white brilliance before going subtler. She glanced around to make sure no one was awake before advancing on the narrow passageway. She got to the heavy door in quick succession. Her mind suddenly went through all the reasons why this was a bad idea and why she could have much more easily slept.  
'No!' she told herself. 'I can't resign myself to being a coward! I can't not go either. My Lord will surely kill me anyway!' She proceeded to slap herself when a hand grabbed her wrist.  
'He's waiting' came a smooth male voice from behind her. He was so close to her ear, his body pressed against hers. She felt her heart pound with lust. She turned around to see a young man a few years older than her. He had brown hair and deep green eyes.  
'Nicholas' she whispered, as though saying his name was more deadly than a wand in the wrong hands.  
'Sere' he purred back. He led her up the winding staircase until they came to the common room.  
'How are we getting there?' Shade asked. The moonlight coming in from the windows shadowed her eyes and made her lips look silver. Her long black hair shimmered for a second. Nicholas gave a small smile before glancing outside.  
'We're not' he whispered. Shade felt her heart flicker. Every single muscle in her body wanted to move towards him. She longed to kiss him, make love to him, do everything she ever could, but orders from her master held her back.  
"No relationships can get in the way of Evil. For love is its only cure. You can only share love for me." Those were his exact words. Nicholas felt the same way about Sere. He was the only one, aside from the Headmaster, in Hogwarts who knew her real name. She was better, to him, than any other woman on earth. Whenever he saw her he felt his heart almost burst. They never said anything of their feelings but touched each other. They would press close to each other or bump into each other. Shade might sit next to him or they might be pressed together in a crowd. It was the only excusable and intimate contact they had.  
'He's here?' she asked, excitement building in her.  
'On the outskirts,' Nicholas replied. 'We're taking brooms to the lake and from there we'll take the boats.' Shade clenched her fists tightly to get a grip of herself. She shook violently for a few seconds before relaxing.  
'Accio Firebolt' they said in unison.  
  
The two young Death Eaters arrived at the lakes' edge quickly. A little black rowing boat was tied up to a birch tree. Shade climbed in first and left Nicholas undo the raft before climbing in. She cast a repelling charm quickly, making the boat sail at a reasonable speed towards the black shore.  
'Nicholas, I-' she started. Nicholas pressed his fingers on her lips. He bent forwards and kissed the barrier.  
'We must honour our Lord's rules' he said. Shade felt herself melt inside. She was filled with so much passion and lust it killed her that they had to break everything to obey the Dark Lord.  
'If he falls, may he never, I will enjoy the day I finally get to fuck you' Shade said. Nicholas gave her an attractive smile. She felt her heart flow.  
The boat stopped on the black shores of the lake. Nicholas tossed the thick rope out to the bank. It was caught by several black figures who pulled them in and tied it up to an iron ring protruding from the ground. 'He is waiting for you both' came an almost prophesizing voice. Shade bowed and pulled her black cloak over her head to shield her eyes. They were led by two other Death Eaters to a tent set up further inland. The tent was black, to blend in with the night. Two men stood either side of the entrance.  
'Nicholas and Sere, eh?' came a familiar voice.  
'Avery' Nicholas murmured.  
'He has a new task for you' Avery informed. Nicholas gulped and took a brave step into the tent, Shade held tightly in his hand. Two red eyes stared at them from the gloom as they entered. Nagini twisted around their ankles and hissed as the makeshift door closed.  
'Nicholas Lestrange' came a cruel high-pitched voice. Nicholas bowed his head.  
'Yes, my master?' he replied.  
'You are young, and a good servant. I admire your courage to speak with me. You have the greater privilege of a far less difficult task than raising young Sere' Voldemort said. Nicholas bowed again.  
'Thank you, my Lord. It has been my honour' he said. There was a moment's pause before Voldemort spoke again.  
'And Sere, has Nicholas treated you rightly?' he asked. Shade gave a smile. Voldemort had treated her as he would his own child. After killing hers he gave her to Bellatrix Lestrange, but gave her very special privileges. Shade never knew her real surname but served as long as it was what people addressed her by. Even if it was only temporary.  
'He has, my Lord' she replied. Even she was afraid of Voldemort. He haunted her footsteps. When she was praised, he appeared in her dreams.  
'Well, I have a job for you both and I feel you both might like it. You see, my members are growing. In fact, we have over two hundred Death Eaters and several thousand followers. But, I need a strong family back' he said.  
'The Malfoys, my Lord?' Sere asked.  
'Yes...' Voldemort hissed. 'Young Pandemonium Malfoy is the last, after his father was betrothed to the Weasleys youngest. I have been led to believe that he was forced into the marriage on his father's reputation. Lucius needed to get his son somewhere in the future. Draco would have no future in his dealings with me if he couldn't get an undercover job in the ministry. I suppose it was for the best. But we need Pandemonium! You must bring him to me by the next full moon. The Second War will end soon and Harry Potter will be remembered as the fool who thought he could destroy Lord VOLDEMORT!'  
'Yes sir!' Nicholas and Sere said in unison.  
'You must bring him to me. I want you, Nicholas, to befriend him, do anything to get him here. Sere, I want you to make him lust after you as you do Nicholas. For all I care, fuck him, make love potions, and seduce him with everything you've got. Just get him here. If you bring him to me then I will grant you the freedom you want to get married and have billions of children' Voldemort said.  
'You swear?' Nicholas asked.  
'Only if you bring him to me' Voldemort purred.  
'Thank you, master! You are very generous!' Shade cried. They both bowed and stepped out of the tent. Shade flung her arms around Nicholas and embraced him in a hug. She longed to kiss him but resisted.  
They went back down to the boat and climbed in.  
'Good luck' came a whisper from one of the Death Eaters. 


	3. Potions Class

Chapter Three – Potions Class  
  
Shade woke up with a headache tearing through her skull. Her mission was to get Pandemonium. The only problems were that he was already going out with Suzanne, Anne-Marie liked him and she had until Halloween to get him.  
'Right' she said to herself. 'Where to start?'  
She slowly climbed out of bed, still in her school clothes from yesterday. Her eyes had dark rings under them from lack of sleep and her normally straight hair was crumpled and flying in a different direction. Once again she was the only one in her dormitory. She quickly brushed through her hair and slipped on her school shoes. She clambered up to the common room and found it empty as well. Taking in a deep yawn, she glanced at the grandfather clock placed near the fireplace. 9:00.  
'Oh, bugger all!' she cried, picking up her bag and running to her first lesson of the day.  
Shade quickly ran down the network of corridors and stopped in front of the one labelled "Professor Fillure". She quickly opened the door and slipped inside.  
'Sorry, Professor Fillure' she said, hovering over to her seat.  
'Stop right there, Miss Lestrange,' the woman said. Professor Fillure had thick black hair, curled in round fans and fastened to create a quaffed bun. Little ringlets fell in neat quantities around her face. Her brown eyes were fixed upon the student like a hawk and her thin lips seemed to draw a line around Shade's neck.  
'You wont be sitting in your usual seat next to Miss Brielle. I want you to sit next to Mr Malfoy until the end of this term.' Shade tried to make a convincing groan and went lazily over to her new mate until Halloween. She sat down and pulled out her Potions Textbooks, averting her eyes from the glaring class. Eight girls, four from Slytherin and four from Hufflepuff gave her jealous looks before returning to their male partners.  
'Right, class, the reason we are all paired up with a member of the opposite gender is because we will be conducting potions that need both genders to work. If you would please-' she flicked her wand and the chalk got to work with writing the spell ingredients and instructions. '-Begin!'  
'Shade' Pandemonium exclaimed.  
'Yes? You sound as though you were expecting someone else' Shade said, a bit too harshly.  
'No, not at all!' Pandemonium said.  
'Then why say my name?' Shade asked.  
'Because I just realised something, that's all' Pandemonium said. Shade got up from her seat to collect some herbs and a unicorn hair. As she passed she gave him a smile before flicking her hair as she turned back to the cupboard.  
'Shade! Shade!' Anne-Marie whispered sharply.  
'Yes, my petit little Annie?' Shade asked.  
'Meet us tonight at ten in the Astronomy Tower' she said. Shade removed the ingredients and started to walk away.  
'What are you doing?' Annie said bitterly. Shade turned back to her friend.  
'I'm trying to act like I'm working and not gossiping so I don't get into trouble!' she hissed. 'I suggest you do the same.'  
Shade returned to her place beside Pandemonium. She tossed in the ingredients according to the plan and waited for Pandemonium to stir it. She decided this was the time to start an idle conversation.  
'So, how's it going with Suzanne?' Shade asked. Pandemonium went silent.  
'We broke up yesterday. Can you believe she accuse me of cheating?' he said.  
'Really? What a bitch, huh?' Shade drawled. 'Oh dear God! "Huh?" What was I thinking?' she thought.  
'Yeah, I suppose' he reasoned. 'Did Anne-Marie tell you what I told her yesterday?' Shade shook her head and sprinkled some peppermint flowers into the mixture.  
'Maybe I should let her tell you, then' he said, stirring them in with a teaspoon of dragon blood.  
'No, go ahead. It's probably less French if you tell me' Shade joked. Pandemonium smiled back.  
'All right, you've won. But don't tell her I told you' he winked.  
'Thrill me' Shade drawled.  
'I asked her out' he said. Shade felt a pang of jealousy then suddenly fear. He asked little Annie the Ant-sized Anarchist out! Voldemort would surely separate Nick and her dreams. They would never be together. She would surely die. Or worse... she would be tortured like the Longbottoms... Just thinking about it made her insides churn.  
'NO!' she screamed. All colour had drained from her face.  
'Shade, are you all right?' came a blurred voice. Her head seemed to be swimming out of control. She couldn't let Nicholas go. She wouldn't let him be tortured!  
'I can't breathe' she managed to say out before collapsing to the floor.  
  
Shade's eyes flickered open. A bright light was shining down at her face and around ten people were peering over her to see what had happened.  
'She's awake!'  
'Aw, shame...'  
'Shut up, you guys! She can hear us!'  
'Give her a kiss.'  
'WHAT?'  
'Kiss of life! See if she's feeling ok!'  
'That's just cruel!'  
'Then you kiss her!' There was a pause before Shade could make out the light blonde hair and cloudy green eyes of Pandemonium as he leant over her to kiss her.  
'Pandemonium! You'll regret it!' Shade felt the boy's luscious lips brush hers softly. He opened his mouth slightly and kissed her again. Shade felt her eyes adjust slowly and felt her body being pulled up. She pulled herself away from him and slapped his cheek. 'Never do that again' she hissed and slid out from underneath him. Pandemonium gave her a strange look as if to say "but you know you want me to".  
  
Shade sat at her table, farthest away from everyone and at least one seat from the nearest person. Anne-Marie was talking with some other Hufflepuffs casually and Chloe was talking to Suzanne who was blotchy-faced and puffy- eyed. She toyed with the potato sitting on her plate, rolling in cheese sauce. A few owls fluttered inside the great hall, depositing evening editions of Witch Weekly and the Quibbler. Shade's white owl floated down carrying her rolled up edition of the propaganda magazine and a small scrunched up letter.  
'That's strange' she mumbled to herself. The owl landed by her side and quickly nipped a small amount of bacon cut into thin strips for him. Shade quickly untied her post and unrolled the Quibbler edition. She put the letter to one side and flicked through the pages of weird and wonderful. "Halloween's Prophesy. He-who-must-not-be-named is coming" a headline said. She glanced through the article for any leads, a piece of paper and pen by her side. She quickly scribbled down some of the important points they made before skimming through to the next article on ancient family names. 'Illezary, Irritoad, Igritude...' she mumbled. Nothing seemed relatively important. She closed the magazine and turned to the yellow envelope. Her hands shook as she ripped it open and pulled out the folded piece of script.  
  
Shade  
Meet me in the Slytherin common room at midnight this evening.  
I have something of vital importance to show you.  
I await our meeting with a great and certain anticipation.  
Do not tell your friends, especially my girlfriend...  
Everything will be explained tonight.  
Pandemonium Malfoy  
  
Shade pressed the note to her chest before glancing back at the note. Every line was written with care. A lot of devotion had been poured in to the letter. She glanced up the table to see Pandemonium staring back with intent focused in his eyes. He looked into her eyes portraying no emotion on his face. Shade returned the stare, forcing as much feeling into her gaze as possible. Her lips twitched as their stare held. Pandemonium's eyes seemed to grow harder, pressing at her. It wasn't hate... it wasn't pain or hurt... it was lust.  
The lights of the hall dimmed. The students had suddenly disappeared. A light seemed to be coming from above, circling the Slytherin table. They just stared at each other, hearts beating. Her heart pounded so loudly she could have sworn he could hear it. Images passed through her head. Lips brushing, bodies touching. She was suddenly pressed against a cold wall; Pandemonium was pushing his tongue inside her mouth. Her hands were all over him, stroking his hair, clutching his shoulders, rubbing his back. Her legs slid up to his waist. His hand slowly moved up her thigh. He was going further and further. His hands brushed her hips and grabbed hold of her black underwear. He pulled it down, exposing her...  
'Shade! Shade, are you even listening?' Chloe snapped. Shade blinked. Suddenly the whole world swam back into view, crashing over her vision. She watched in despair as Pandemonium turned away to talk to someone else. Her heart sank. She felt the crumpled letter in her fist, stabbing her fingers.  
'Yeah,' she gulped. 'I'm listening.' Her body swayed for a second before she grabbed hold of the table.  
'Are you all right? You don't look so good' Chloe said. Anne-Marie was standing behind her.  
'I think I need to lie down' Shade murmured. She got up from the table, picking up all her notes and the Quibbler edition before placing it inside her bag and started walking drunkenly towards the dungeons.  
'Rest well' Chloe shouted.  
'I'll see you later' Shade whispered, her feet skipping along the stone steps.  
  
A/N: Exciting? Boring? Give me your views. You should try and listen to Pure Morning by Placebo whilst reading this. You never know... I really need some reviews! This story also seems revolved a lot around the most unexplored sense, this one being my personal favourite, Touch. I love the feel of things and how it can spark off emotions. How rain feels on your skin, how your toes brush the soft carpet, how people feel each other. Oh yeah, there will be some scenes that won't be for everyone's taste. Also, give me your views on what should happen and who should couple up with whom? I really need some reader's feedback! 


	4. The Dungeon Wall

Chapter Four – The Dungeon Wall

Shade lay on her bed in her pyjamas looking up at the folding dark material above her head. Once again there was no one else inside the room and all the lights were off. The white light of the moon shimmered across the lake symbolising the last of the full moon. She had a month left. Only a month and the Second War would begin, the school would close down, she would have Nicholas, her master would set her free.

It was almost too much. Her watch blinked 8:05. She gave a deep yawn and closed her eyes. Pandemonium's stare was still burning in her eyes. She breathed deeply, remembering everything. Had he seen what she had? She pulled her black hair out from under her head and stroked it vaguely. There was a knock on the door.

'Who is it?' Shade asked, slightly irritated.

'It's me' said a familiar voice.

'Come in, then' Shade called. She quickly pulled a bathrobe around herself and went to the door. She unlatched it and sidled the door open.

A young man with floppy brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes stared back at her. His lips played a smile and his toned stature made her weak at the knees. He pressed his lips against hers, his hands reaching for her hips. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Shade tensed for a moment, unsure of what was happening before relaxing and melting into the kiss. Her tongue brushed over his bottom lip, sliding inside his mouth. Their teeth clinked together slightly as they kissed feverishly. His hands swiftly pulled off her silky bathrobe and played around by her waist. He stroked her bare arms and pushed her out of the doorway, kicking the door closed behind him.

'Nick' Shade breathed between kisses. Nicholas ran his fingers through her smooth hair, biting on her lips and pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth.

'Don't' Shade whispered. She arched her back into his body as he played with her mouth, taking in all that she had to give. His kisses swiftly moved around her mouth and along her jaw line. He placed his hands on the small of her back, stopping her from falling. Her breasts pushed into his chest as they backed into her bed. Nick pushed her onto the soft mattress.

'Voldemort will kill us' Shade said between soft kisses on her lips. Nick slid the loose straps of her nightdress off her shoulders and lifted her head up to kiss her.

'Don't worry' Nicholas whispered back. He bit tenderly on her skin between kisses and moved slowly down her collarbone.

'He gave me special permission… I said you'd need practice.' He winked at her before pulling down her dress. Shade pulled his white cloth shirt off slowly, revealing his tanned skin. He had a scar on his chest. He sat back on his knees gave her a fascinating smile. Shade propped herself up on her arms, letting her dress slide down to her waist.

'What happened?' she asked, her fingers tracing the scar. Nicholas pulled the bed curtains closed and crawled slowly on top of her.

'I had my heart shared with a Dragon' he said and kissed her. Shade's hand stroked his cheek, pushing her tongue into him.

There was suddenly a loud noise as twenty people entered the common room above.

'Hide!' Shade said, pulling her clothes back on and ushering him off her bed. Giggling could be heard as around six girls went down the staircase. Shade pulled a dark green jumper over her head and pulled her hair out from the collar. Her white night gown flowed around her legs as she quickly pulled open the curtains and rearranged her bedcovers. There was a few seconds of silence before the dormitory door was pushed open.

Three girls came in, talking and laughing.

'Did you see her face?' said one.

'Yes! Oh my God, Angela, it was hilarious!' said another. Shade shifted uncomfortably.

'What happened?' she asked, her hands shaking.

'Oh, nothing that concerns an anorexic freak like you' said the third. Shade scowled.

'Well, I'm just going to the bathroom' Shade said.

'Uh, like we care?' the first one said.

'You're probably going to throw up your meal, anyway' the third one said harshly. Shade went over to her trunk and pulled out two objects, a dark green crystal ball and a pocket-knife. The three didn't see the knife.

'What's that for?' said the second.

'If you touch this, you die' Shade warned them.

'Oh what are you going to do? _You _can't kill us' the third one said.

'I can't…' Shade said, her mouth twisting into an expression of disgust. 'But my master can. If you even think about touching this, he'll see you and take you away in the middle of the night before slowly torturing you and feeding you to his pet… alive.'

'Oh I'm so scared!' the second one mocked. She reached out to grab the ball but missed.

'It's you're funeral. _If _they find your body' Shade said. The first grabbed the ball and started laughing. Shade tried to snatch it back but the first quickly passed it to her friend.

'Give it back or die!' Shade shouted. The ball went around from person to person. The last one waved it in her face before dropping it on the floor. The ball rolled slowly across the room.

'Whoops' she said and started laughing cruelly with her friends. Shade quickly picked up the ball and slipped on her black boots before stomping out of the dormitory. She ran up to the common room muttering curses and pretending to cast them with her finger.

'Stupid bitches' she muttered, crossing the crowded common room, giving occasional scowls and glares. She pushed on the portrait, shifting it so it inched forwards slightly and slipped through the gap. She knew about the "student censors" positioned around the portrait holes. If the portrait was opened to a certain angle, a magical censor would be activated and record the student's whereabouts. She slid along the wall of the staircase that led to the main corridor and silently opened the large wooden trap door. She jumped out quickly and eased the heavy door shut underneath her.

The corridor was empty, a soothing green light filling the passageway. She quickly ran down to the darker dungeons. The eerie green light was soon left behind as she entered the foundations of the school. Green moss lined the walls and cracks in the floor. Shade lit up her wand quickly and cautiously edged down the slippery steps. She pulled back her black hair into a tight ponytail and went on. She came to the end of the rapidly descending passageway, stopping at a wall of rock.

'Now for the magic' she whispered. There was a strange insignia on the wall with a small teardrop shaped hole. Shade pulled out the emerald gemstone that hung from a silver chain around her neck. She placed the necklace into the hole and stood back. An emerald green light filled the runways chiselled into the rock like mercury. She waited patiently as the wall suddenly seemed to explode with the bright light. Shade stood still as it died down. A doorway had appeared in front of her. She saw a green ripple across the dark void that lay before her. Above the narrow tunnel was a message scribed into the stone.

'As Proof Of Truth And Not Of Steal, Place Your Blood And Pray It's Real'

Shade pulled out the knife from her sleeve and took the necklace in her hand. Her left wrist, covered in cuts and scars was slowly bared. She clenched her fist tightly and drew the blade across her skin. It instantly cut, making a deep red line in her arm. She watched with relish as blood started to bead at the seam. A large drop slid down her arm. She placed the cut against the barrier and winced as a magical surge drew out her blood. She watched the drops cover the green barrier and a blinding white light burn across her wrist. It healed the cut, leaving a fine silvery line where she'd cut herself. The barrier soon returned to its normal colour and she stepped through.

The tunnel ahead was dark, even with the wand light. She knew what lay ahead; a network of tunnels that led to different parts of the castle, these places often unknown to most of the population. She took a left at the first fork in the labyrinth and kept on going until she came to the dark chute with Astronomy Tower written across the stone door. The stone rolled back and she stepped inside. Shade sat down on the red leather seat and twitched as the chair strapped her in. She hated it when magic things seemed to be alive. Bright lights flickered on in four spaces. The chair tilted backwards and the round tube she was seated in shook. She cracked her knuckles and gave a wide grin before the pod she was in shot up into the black murky abyss.


	5. Pandemonuim's Secret

Chapter Five – Pandemonium's Secret

The chute slowed to a jerky halt, making her stomach lurch. The bindings snapped off as if they were on springs, and skidded along the floor. Shade stepped off quickly and pressed her fingers against the door. It slid open and she took a daring step out.

'Where do you think you're going?'

Shade jumped, stopping in her tracks and clenching her fists.

'Professor' she said, trying to sound as cheerily surprised as possible. She turned to see the wizened man with a half-smile, her eyes filled with hatred.

'Shade, the Astronomy Tower is out of bounds to any students. Might I ask why you are here?' Professor Lucinda snapped. Shade narrowed her eyes.

'Oh fuck off, why don't you,' she said before hitting the bewildered Professor with a paralysis charm.

'Where shall I stuff her?' she asked, holding the limp body in her arms. Two robed figures jumped out from behind a pillar and embraced her.

'We were wondering how you would get here' Chloe said. Shade smiled at her and threw the Professor to one side.

'So, what's the big secret anyway?' Shade asked. Anne-Marie gave a large smile and blushed a deep crimson.

'Pandemonium asked me out' she said. Shade's eye twitched slightly. She had the feeling they were being watched. She glanced around quickly, staring out at the grounds. The cold wind picked up, brushing her hair towards the lake.

'What's wrong, Shade?' Chloe asked. Shade went to the side of the tower and looked down at the lake. There on the other side the banks looked black and daunting. What surprised Shade so much was the fact that Dumbledore hadn't noticed anything. She could see a bird sitting on the roof nearby.

'Nothing' Shade said after a moments' pause. She gave another glance before dismissing it and smiling at her friends.

'Shade?' Chloe asked, looking at her.

'What?'

'Something's wrong' Chloe said. Shade frowned at her.

'Leave me alone' she said. Anne-Marie's lip wavered.

'Shade?' Anne asked. She threw a dark look at the small girl and headed for the stairwell.

'Why don't you trust us, Shade?' Chloe asked after her. Shade ignored her and walked off.

'You know what, Shade? Fuck you! I've had it with your mysterious bullshit! Go find some other friends to abandon!' Chloe shouted. Shade just walked down the stone corridors. She couldn't even be bothered to light her wand. Tears formed in her eyes slowly as she carried herself down the stairs. She felt weak and light-headed. After five minutes, she collapsed on the stairs. Tears rolled out of her eyes. The moonlight shone on her weak corpse. Shade cried and cried, trying to get up. Her body was too weak. She could see her bones slightly through her skin. She was nothing.

'Miss Lestrange?' Shade looked up slightly. Her head felt heavy.

'Miss Lestrange, are you alright?' Another tear rolled down her damp face. A woman crouched behind her, shaking her gently. Shade closed her eyes slowly.

'Miss Lestange?'

Whoever had found Shade had left her again. She woke up alone and cold with a cramp in her shoulder. She pulled her hair back from her face and retied her hair. There was no one around. The moon was still high.

'How am I going to get to the common room now?' she asked herself. Slowly, Shade climbed to her feet and shivered. It was getting colder. She rested herself on the handrail and eased her way down. She still felt weak.

Why had she joined Lord Voldemort? Why did she have to lose everything for him? Her dream flashed back in to view.

'Mother' she whimpered. Shade stumbled down a few steps, her feet searching for a place to land safely. The dark corridors ahead seemed endless.

'Mother!' Shade shouted. She was lost, cold and tired. Why was she so alone? Why was she?

'WHY?' she screamed, holding her hands to her face. Her knees gave way on the top step. Shade fell down the next flight of stairs, landing on soft carpet. Her arms and legs felt bruised. There was a sharp stinging near her temple. She supposed this was where she had hit a step. She rolled slowly onto her back, clawing at her face with her nails.

'Why, why, why, why, why?' she repeated, sobbing in the darkness. Not even the moonlight shone through the filtered windows. Shade was alone in the darkness.

'Shade'

Shade ignored it, crying in the black of the hallway. The darkness was all around her, ready to engulf her. She was alone in the dark, alone and cold. She felt naked. Her body was nothing. She was a decomposing corpse. Nothing.

'SHADE!'

She couldn't hear it. She couldn't hear it. She was deaf. Her eyes searched in the black. Nothing. She was truly alone. Her heart was empty. She could feel her soul dying. She was dying. She was nothing.

'SHADE! SHADE!'

She closed her eyes. She was finally in the darkness where she belonged. Suddenly someone touched her. No, she was not touched… someone grabbed her. Someone had pulled her into his or her arms. Tears were falling onto her face. She could feel someone holding her close. Shade opened her eyes. There was still darkness, but she could see light. The light was holding her. Shade tried to focus on the person but her eyes seemed to be fuzzy.

'Shade, listen to me. I'm going to take you to the hospital wing. You have to tell me if you are injured anywhere. Talk to me!'

She recognised the voice slowly, her eyes adjusting to the glow. A boy with almost white hair and green eyes looked down at her intently. Shade felt her throat catch with tears.

'Shade' he said.

'Help-'

Everything went black.

Shade woke up in a warm room, covered with thick blankets. She felt her bare skin against the soft material and gave a small smile to herself.

'So you're awake.'

Shade blushed and quickly pulled her covers around her. She sat up cautiously so she covered herself, viewing the speaker carefully. Pandemonium smiled, leaning back a little on the chair.

'I've been worried about you' he said. Shade blushed deeper.

'How do you feel?' he asked. Shade looked at the window.

'Tired. I've felt better' she said. Pandemonium stood up.

'Maybe you'll feel better if I let you change.' Shade nodded lightly as he pulled the blinds between them. She quickly got out of bed and started pulling on the clothes lain on a chair. She pulled on the white tank top and black underwear first before a pair of baggy black jeans.

'Done' she called. Pandemonium came back in and closed the blinds behind him. It was sunset.

'How long was I asleep for?' Shade asked. Pandemonium pulled up a chair and sat opposite her.

'I think about two days this morning. They've given you loads of food, complaining you are too skinny' he said. Shade gave a smile.

'I'm sorry I missed our engagement' she said. Pandemonium just laughed.

'It's no big deal. I can tell you now if you like' he said. Shade nodded. She didn't feel like talking much.

'Well, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now, but I have found someone very alluring. I have been eyeing this person for a while now, trying to talk to them or meet them for a while. I wanted to ask this person if she wanted to come with me to the Halloween Ball, and whether she would date me. I believe I love this woman' he said. Shade nodded slightly. Pandemonium took her hand and walked her over to the window.

'Shade' he said. He closed his eyes and moved towards her. Shades eyes automatically closed as he kissed her lips. They kissed softly, Malfoy's arms holding her tightly. Shade felt tears form in her eyes. He broke this kiss, looking deeply into her eyes.

'I think I love you.'

A/N: Ok, It's been AGES since my last update but here it is. The next chapter in Shade. I felt like crying through this whole thing. It's so damn sad. Well, when you find out what happens next, you'll be surprised. It's so weird writing Shade because I love her but I'm giving her so much angst. It's so depressing as well. Well GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK! If you don't I'll stop writing and you'll never know what happens in the end! Hahaha

Not like anyone's reading this anyway…

Sigh!

R&R R&R R&R!

PLEASE!!!!


End file.
